


[podfic] Sunshine and Daisies

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Gen, Jason Todd is a Good Big Brother, Laughter, Podfic, Slice of Life, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "This is the fortieth time." Jason says, "Just to point that out. I'm not complaining, or anything."





	[podfic] Sunshine and Daisies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sunshine and Daisies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259164) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:**  Batfamily Feels, Smiles, Laughter, Jason Todd is a Good Big Brother, Slice of Life

 **Length:**  00:10:45  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_Sunshine%20and%20Daisies_.mp3) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
